User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Part 5
Cuddles and Disco Bear are sleeping in the same room, in different beds* Cuddles: Zzz.... Yes, i use my hummer all the time. Zzz.... And yes, we don't smoke in MY car! *Suddenly, Disco Bear's stomach is doing sound, and Cuddles' stomach does the same!* Disco Bear: *Camera zooms in to his face, he opens his eyes* O_O OH! Cuddles: *Opens his eyes* O_O OH! Disco Bear: UGH! *Gets out of the bed* I got to take a crap! Cuddles: *Also leaves the bed* OMG! I must poop, as, well! *Cuddles and Disco Bear are struggling to get out of the room* HEY! Let me go out! Disco Bear: NO! Cuddles, i will go first! Cuddles: NO! I will go first! I am the one who rlly feels sick, i must do it now! Disco Bear: NO! Don't push me away! UGH! AHA! *Kicks Cuddles, causing him to smash the wall!* LET ME GO! I MUST POOP! *Runs to the bathroom* *Petunia is standing there, trying to hold the poop* HEY! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! *Disco Bear bangs the door quickly with his fists* I REALLY need to poop! RIGHT! NOW! UGH! Petunia: Ugh, Giggles is inside, trust me, i have been standing ugh here, i must poop as well! UGH! Cuddles: *Chuckling* Only at Poopy Hut, wasn't that funny? Toilet humor! Toothy: *Quickly runs there as well* GUYS! Let me go in! There is a ½ Burrito poop that want to come out of me right now! (Why ½? If ½, is short? *Shrugs* Whatever, eh, man, ah, whatever!) Disco Bear: *Keeps banging the door again* GIGGLES! GET OUT! I WANT TO POOP NOW! Giggles: (Inside, muffled voice) No! I won't get out! Petunia: UGH! It must have been because of Flippy's Veteran Burgers! ARGH! Toothy: ;( Then ya know what? That if we eated burritos instead then this would never have happened! Burritos is the best! *Lies on the floor* Cuddles: Are you kidding me, Toothy? Never eated at Taco Bell, once? Toothy: Cuddles, Taco Bell serves tacos, NOT burritos! *Toothy stands up and talked about this right at Cuddles' face!* *THEN, Toothy faints again!* Mouse Ka-Boom: *Walking inside the ship* Le souris continue de parler français en disant "Le" beaucoup comme il le fait à chaque fois. Le souris s'est arrêtée. *The Mouse is entering Toothy's room, looking at his burritos!* Le burritos! I love le burritos! I think i'll take le one burrito, just le one. Here we go, le aaaaah! *Takes one* *Toothy's arm is touching The Mouse's arm* Huh? *Looks at Toothy, uh-oh!* Toothy: *It's his rage mode, man!* GET OFF MY BURRITOS YOU PESKY RODENT, OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO DO IT ON YOU! Mouse Ka-Boom: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Outside of Toothy' room, we really sees the outside of Toothy's room there ALOT of poop is squirting out! And The Mouse is covered in Toothy's crap! Is this the grossest thing in the series? >_:/, You, be, quiet, clone! The only reason why i don't kill you is just because that you are like the viewers favorite character, along with me, and they want us to be friends together, and be careful, clone! SHH! *Laughs evil again as he goes!* Flaky: OH! This is like my first time on a ship! Hey, Dad! What about the rest of those clones, btw? *Looks down at the other clones!* Fliqpy: They have helped us, Flaky, right, now, they are already useless, right, now! HAH! HAH! Shush, now! It's time to find the captain, my nice side, and kill him! *They goes there!* Narrator: *Viewing the other clones* But, little did Fliqpy know, the clones was sinking in the ocean! *They is seen sinking!* And we will see later, it will cause something! *End of Part 5!* Category:Blog posts